Small girl, big game
by district10tribute
Summary: Zoey a girl from 8, Cato the one who told her she would never win. Peeta her killer, But why was her killer sorry?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I thought I might want to explain this story. So this is the story of the District 8 girl Zoey, This is not her official name. It starts from her day before the Reaping to the day she dies.**

"Welcome children of District 8 to the Reaping, and May the odds be ever in your favor." The escort said. " Zoey-" I woke up from my nightmare. I got picked, I was only 15. What if this dream is true? I got picked, I would die at the bloodbath. I would never win the careers of too tough for me. The only weapon I could use it a needle, I don't think that would ever be in the Games. I worked 12 hours a day in the factory, if we did not do more than 12 items then we would be in huge trouble. It was 8 am, when I notice that the TV was on. It showed the Games. They always skipped 50th, I never know why. I was on the couch, no one was home. Since my older sister and brother was 19 and 25 they had to work. From the ages 12-18 were off from work for the Reapings. Every year I would watch the games just in case I ]'m going to the Games. I walked off the couch into the kitchen to grab some food. I grab some bread we had and out some jam on it. I walked back to the couch and started to watch the Games. It was the 60th games.

I got to the 73rd Games, it was 4 pm. Might as well go to the party at the school. Every year we would have a party at school, we could go to the party any time we want. I went to my room and grab my boots, pair of jeans. I change into the jeans, than realize I was still had a t-shirt on. I grab a tank top, I look at the mirror, and it looked fine. I grab a brush and brush out my hair, it was right down my back. It was really long, I walk to the door and opened it. The walk only was 5 minutes, so started to run as fast as I can. My friend Lizzy was at the party all ready, her house was pitch black in the windows. The school was only a foot away from me. I walked up the steps, and opened the door. Half the school was there, I felt someone touch me on the elbow and walked me over to the gym. It was Lizzy, Her red hair was put into a ponytail. The gym was half full too, there was a table where you could guess who would be chosen. " Attention people, voting has ended and we have a winner. "

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I had too. K so please review and favorite this story. Hopefully this story should only have 5 to 12 chapters. Anyone has a good name for boy name? I wanted to put Mike, because I want some Mike and Ikes. :):)**


	2. Burning friend

**So sorry about not updating for a long time. School shopping got in the way, also some other stuff. (Hunger games stuff)**

"Zoey and Mike." I looked around, everyone was looking at me. I could not breath, I was in shock. I slowly walked up the steps, everyone was so happy I was picked, I was not that strong, but I'm fast. I give in to quickly to coldness or heat, but I could climb and swim.

"One thing, why did I get picked? Why are you all so happy?" I said

"Because you're fast, you can swim. You're the smartest." Someone said.

I quickly ran off to the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking the door. I was crying, a lot. I took the rubber band off my arm and tied my hair up. I wiped my tears up with the bottom of my shirt. Quickly unlocking the door and ran off. Pushing the door and running outside. I was free outside. I kept running till I got home. Still no one was home, that was great. I grab my Reaping dress and ran to my room. I fell to the floor crying, I can't take this anymore, I know I will get picked, Might as well. I picked up the pillow and open it. I grab the necklace my friend gave me. Sarah, she got picked and no one went for her. She burned to death, the gamemakers set a fire and she was sleeping. It was the biggest talk in the capitol. I rubbed the blue jem, I opened it saw her picture and mine. I fell down on the floor with a loud thump.

**K, so another cliffhanger. I know it was short but I will update again today or tommrow.**


	3. The end or the start?

this is my first story so be nice about it. I'm getting better at it, and just because you mess up something does not mean i'm 6.

* * *

" Welcome, today we will pick our tributes for the 74th games. May the odds be ever in your favor, girls first." the lady walks off and slowy picks a paper out. Than walks off and grabs another paper from the other bowl.

" Zoey Heartwood." I knew it, I was getting pick and I have no chance of coming back. I walk up the stage, I put on a fake smile and out my head up high. This will help me for sponsers, this will help for me to make friends with the careers. I don't want to hear who I had to kill so I zoned out and started to look around. This could be my last time, so might as well make the best of it. I snap out of it when I feel the escorts hand on my back pushing me to say our good byes. I walked down the hall and got pushed in to a door. I hear the door opening again, it was my sister. She pulled my hand open and put a mocket in it. it was my friend's, I left it on the table.

" Thank you, don't worry I will try to come home." I try to say

" You are going to win, your the fastest, listen to the mentor. Tell the mentor that i'm your sister and she will do you a huge favor."

Peacekeepers push her out of the room, and lizzy comes in. Lizzy was my friends twin, we all got along.

" Try not to do anything with fire and stay away from the careers. They can't be trusted, you saw what happen to my sister. She got her arm cut and it was really bad, than she burned to death.''

" I got a plan don't worry." I some how got out.

I watch her walk out, The escort comes and gets me and some other person I have no clue who it is. I fell down the step with a loud thump again.

* * *

so there you go, hope this makes you happy. Please follow me and my story, and review thanks bye! (:(:


End file.
